reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Posse:Red Dead Militia aka R.D.M (XBL)
thumb|300px|right|This song is for people to know not to fuck with us!!!!!!! is a Red Dead Redemption posse. About the Clan/The rules We came here from the arrmy but we all got honorable discharges but we were not done fighting yet so we made a militia with ranks in our clan and we are pretty organized and strict like the army so dont screw with us and we are on xbox 360 live and we are a hardcore free roam clan we just played to have fun most of the time but we dont play that much often and we do all differnt activities like like terrozing,deffending,hardcore free roam clan wars,etc and there are stuff we think is cheap so we dont let are clan use it and we will tell are clan which things are cheap and the person who edits this wiki and is the Co-leader/Other 1st in Command ( icy swag king ) use to be in the Gorrila clan,U.S Law Enforcement clan, and United States Army 1st Battalion and our Intellegence center/U.S.A base of Operations is Ridgewood Farm and when we are going to plan Operations or activities or Intellegence center meetings or have other meetings are intellgence center in El Matadero we have a back-up base which we dont use alot and we use it sometimes only for emergenies and is our part time back-up base and it is our Mexico Base of Operations and the name of the back-up base is Torquemada and there are some rules that apply in the clan also espically dont be a doucebag and when we are in a clan war we do hardcore free roam only ( we do make exceptions and do hardcore sometimes and we have differnt ways of clan wars like ragequit only, a certain score limit ( to see who get to the certain score first, and a certain time limit ( to see who can get more points at a certain time) and we do not have certain oufits that members hve to use just not use a millitary oufit or a law enforcement ouftit and do not use a girl character unless you are a female clan member which we rarely have in the clan and if we do have a female member they can not use a guy character and they can only have a female character and do not use either of the Co-Leaders/1st in Commands oufits (which icy swag king oufit currently is Christy Weller who is in the Legendary selection and and xXx Aj69 xXx oufit currently is Kyle McGinty who is also in the Legendary selection) and we are a active clan and we are currently recruiting people and we are the all mighty militia motherfuckas and we are 1-0 in clan wars and if you are stupid that means we won 1 clan wars and we lost 0 clan wars and when you first join the clan the rules and information will be first given to you so thats why we do not have a rules selection on the clan page and our short name/nickname is R.D.M and we are here to protect this country and we are one of the most elite,noturious,and best clan ever in Red dead Redemtion on Xbox 360 live. The age limit in the clan is age 12 years old and older and must matain a very mature level and its alright if you are a squeaker but you have to be the age limit because the leader icy swag king (me) is 13 and has a sqeaker voice also so its alright and you to be a person who does hardcore free roam most of the time or regulary in hardcore free roam and you have to be at least descent in hardcore free roam.The red dead redemtion level limit in the clan is non prestige level 30 or higher and you automatically need to have a mic the day you want to join the clan and go to the joining posse/posse information selection to see how to join the clan and who to ask to join the clan.Also all the locations we own so far is: Ridgewood Farm and Thieves Landing.Also only one person could also edit this wiki which is the Co-Leader/1st in Command (which is icy swag king) and other commanders can edit the websit also but they have to talk to either of the 1st in Commands/Co-Leaders for approval so do not even touch/edit this wiki without perrmission.We have four codes in the clan for what is happening at the time which are (code blue) which means off duty; (code red) there is some type of operation at the time like a clan war,an assasination, and getting a person we know out of a fight or trouble, and many other diffrent things; (code green) regular duties/patroling bases,certain little areas, or big towns; and (code yellow) which just means get stationed at a town or our base and get ready for code red/operattions/clan war.All hail Red Dead Militia!!!!! Joining the Clan/The Clan Information you can contact icy swag king and xXxAj69xXx ( xbox live gamertag/Leader), ARESLER11 ( xbox live gamertag/2nd in command),EliteZombie14 ( xbox live gamertag/3rd in command), ETHAN01201 (xbox live Gamertag/Major General), SquirtgunaMafia (xbox live gamertag/General),and USA1B stang (xbox live Gamertag/Drill Sargeant) or you can contact any other people with the commander rank or high officer rank or a council member and only a rules apply to be in the clan like dont be a doucebag and you have to be very good and you have to meet all orders in the clan to be eglible for the clan in the game and play in hardcore free roam and a couple other rules will be said and you start out Recruit and if you're acepted you will start out a Private and offically be in the clan and we are a active clan currently recruiting people and you automatically need to have a mic the day you want to join the clan. Allies and Enemies/R.D.M Wanted listed *We currently have no no enemies,no allies,no nutural people,or public enemies at the time Clan News of the Month - March of 2012 *We are starting back up fresh and clean and anyone who wants to join just contact any of the Commanders or High ranking Officers on the list - March 5, 2012 *We had are first clan war and won we are now 1-0 baby!!!!! and we are victorius in "Operation 1st Defense" - March 6, 2012 Battles/Clan Wars and Operations All of this informattion on this page will be backen up with proof on youtube on my ( icy swag king) youtube acount *It was a Assasination/Operation on November 21, 2011 icy swag king ( leader of R.D.M) went to a meeting in Macfarlanes Ranch with the leader of the Red Cavalrys Leader's ( RC Irish Reaper's) girlfriend (The Bandit Queen) and then icy swag king assasinated her wit a volcanic pistol and also assasinated her body guard at the time and now is her former bodyguard beacuase of are assasination on her and him (a74ford) also with a volcanic pistol and then The Bandit Queen and a74ford both raged quit even before a war could even brake out. *It was a Assasination/Operation on November 28, 2011 icy swag king ( leader of R.D.M) went to have a meeting with the clan leader of GBU Gang (koolkid2112) in Cochinay and Squirtgun Mafia ( 2nd in Command of R.D.M) assasinated koolkid2112 with a double action revolver and icy swag king killed koolkid2112 new/current bodyguard for a second time (a74ford) with a repeater carbine and then icy swag king and Squirtgun Mafia were kicked out the game before both clans can have a war. *It was a Assasinations/Opeerations on December 1, 2011 in Armidillo when a clan leader of a clan named The Tormented clan the clan leader TormentedSniper was about to have a meeting with icy swag king but icy swag king ( leader of R.D.M) tricked him and killed TormentedSniper with a lemat revolver and for the third time before a war can start tormented sniper raged quit. *Operation kill KSB - It was a operation on December 2, 2011 in Escalera when a clan leader of a clan named KSB came to a meeting with icy swag king and icy swag king killed there leader (KSB Legend) and the 2nd in Command ( KSB Gunslimgers) with volcanic pistols and just like everyone else they rage quit before we can have a clan war. *Operation 1st Defense - It a the two versus two clan war on March 6,2012 in Thieves Landing with RDM Commanders (icy swag king and ARESLER11) versus the ACE clan members (magmaxfire326 and lopXezakill2096) and it was the frst won to 2,000 points and of course RDM got to the score limit first and won and then ACE raged quit but they still will not admit they lost in our main base Members *icy swag king - Co-Leader/1st in Command and Co-Head council member *xXxAj69xXx - Co-Leader/1st in Command and Co-Head council member *ARESLER11 - 2nd in Command and regular council member *EliteZombie14 - 3rd in Command and regular council member *ETHAN01201 - Major General and regular coucil member *Squirtgun Mafia - General and regular coucil member *USA1B stang - Drill Sargeant and secondary back-up Head council member Ranking System there are also differnt possensionns in the clan like spy/assasin,Drill Sargeant,and bodyguard but all those possenions except drill sargeant will still get a rank with but you will still have to pick the same chharacter the leader tells you to pick and if you are any of these possenions except drill srageant then you are most likely a soldier or a low ranking offcer like Lieutenant Major or a lower officer rank than that and only people who are the rank Advanced Militia Officer and higher can be a council member. The soldier ranks Recruit ( when you are not offically in or out of the clan yet) Private Coparal Militia Soldier Sergeant Advanced Sergeant ( this is the second highest soldier rank and only 3 people can have this rank which is and and) Sergeant Major (only 2 peolpe can have this rank which is and) The officer ranks Warrant officer Miltia Officer Lieutenant Lieutenant Major Captain ( this is the lowest high officer rank and only a 2 people can have this rank which is rank and rank) Advanced Militia Officer ( this is the highest high officer rank and atleast only 1 person can have this rank and it is the begining council member rank which is) The commandanders' ranks Drill Sargeant ( It is a rank but itz not excalty a commander rank,officer rank,or a soldier rank because it is a recruiter and trainer and gets soldiers ready and drill sargeants fight sometime and even know its not a certain rank its still a pretty high rank and only one person can have this rank which is USA1B stang) General ( is only Squirtgun Mafia rank ) Major General ( is only ETHAN01201 rank) 3rd in Command ( is only EliteZombie14 rank) 2nd in Command ( is only ARESLER11 rank) Co-Leaders/1st in Commands ( is only icy swag king and xXxAj69xXx rank) Category:Posses }}